Waiting for the Sun
by chiaroscurra
Summary: *AU; M for language/themes* The residents of Destiny Island find life as difficult as the next teenager, feeling their way along in the shadows. The new kids are no different, but will they find light in the dark? -Yaoi & Twincest- AkuRoku SoRi
1. Sea Spray and Strawberry Hugs

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is my first attempt at a half-decent fanfic! I hope people like it… and I hope that people other than my sister and my sister's friends read it… [awkward…] So, authors notes in the story are gonna be in [brackets]. Just a heads up.

**Summary:** [AU] [Rated M just for safety and perhaps for later chapters.] The residents of Destiny Island find life as difficult as the next teenager, feeling their way along in the shadows. The new kids are no different, but will they find light in the dark?

**Disclaimer: **There's no way I'm awesome enough to own KH or FF. If I did, we all know who'd be screwing who.

**Warnings: **Okay, this fanfic has YAOI. That means GUY ON GUY RELATIONSHIPS. It also has TWINCEST. That's INCEST with TWINS. If you dislike either of these, leave NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, OH MARY SUES OF .

* * *

They were new. They were new, and they had just moved in. Their house was still crowded with boxes, the moving vans were still paying regular visits, and they were new. Here they were, at this crazy party, not knowing anyone and not really wanting to meet anyone either. Sora clutched his twin's hand and Roxas gave it a reassuring squeeze. This was Kairi's house, right next door to theirs. It was moderate in size and lights were flashing through the windows. Loud dance music was blaring over the stereo and people were dancing, laughing, talking, singing. Somebody had set up karaoke and a cheering crowd formed around the makeshift stage (the dining room table on which people were dancing). There were people in the pool as well, fully clothed, splashing each other and those around them. The twins were standing awkwardly by the front gate which had balloons blossoming from it. Through the crowd came a crimson-haired head and Sora recognized Kairi, the birthday girl. She was wearing an embarrassing bunny suit to celebrate the occasion. Sora had to admit, she looked really cute, with the huge ears and fluffy tail. She noticed the twins and waved, grinning. Trying to navigate the crowd, she received multiple slaps on the ass or tweaks of the tail as greetings from overzealous party guests. Managing to break free of the whirling mass of colour, sound and laughter, she greeted the twins enthusiastically, giving them strawberry-scented hugs.

_Sora stood by the picket-fence gate to his house, letting the breeze wash over him. It carried the salty scent of the sea and he breathed in the smell. He could already imagine the glare of the sun and feel the spray on his face. He loved the ocean._

_Roxas was standing in the shadow of the doorway, observing his twin. He admired Sora's tanned skin and perfect hair, his slim figure that was toned as well. He's amazing, Roxas thought, affection washing over him. 'You're amazing,' he said out loud, walking toward his brunette copy._

'_You're perfect,' Sora replied, closing his eyes as his twin came up behind him and rested his chin on Sora's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist._

'_I can't wait to go to the beach,' Sora sighed out. Roxas studied his profile; perfect nose, clear, tanned skin, soft rosy lips almost like a girl's, parted to take in a deep breath of air. Roxas turned his twin around and kissed him deeply, entwining his fingers in Sora's soft hair. Sora made a noise of longing and pressed himself against Roxas, arms snaking around to hug him tight. They stood like this for a good five minutes, eyes closed and lips connected, pressed close together as though they were one. And in many ways they were; they were not two separate individuals but one whole being put into two people. They were each other's and their own and they completed each other in a way that only they understood. Sora was light, Roxas darkness; Sora was the innocence, Roxas the knowledge of unsaid things. They stood and relished their completion and recognized their separation, but not as separate; of two halves to a whole, two sides to a coin, two people made with and for and not without each other._

'_Wow. That's really hot.'_

_Moment ruined. They broke apart, unashamed A girl was standing to on the other side of the white picket fence to their left, resting her elbows on the wood as though she had been watching them for a while. She was wearing a stylish pink shirt that ended at her upper thigh and short white leggings with pink ballet flats. The breeze picked up her mid-length crimson hair and tossed it playfully, sending the scent of strawberries toward them. She was pretty, the twins decided. She looked like a nice person. They each sized her up and glanced at each other, agreeing that she had their acceptance. Their identical eyes flicked back to her, both of them wearing politely curious smiles, their fingers interwoven still._

'_Sorry about that, but it really was kinda hot and I just felt you two should know that I'm totally into threesomes with hot twins.' She gave an adorable, cheeky grin that Roxas, the more outgoing of the twins, answered._

'_Oh, sure, we get that a lot, don't we, Sora?'_

_He gave his twin a passionate kiss, not like the one they had shared before which was deep with understanding, but one that was heated and filled with longing and a feral need. The girl's mouth fell open._

'_Yeah, okay, okay, I get it! I'm already adolescent, I'm horny enough without two gorgeous twins making out in front of me.' She gave a dazzling smile as they broke apart again. 'Sora? That's a nice name. You guys are new, right?'_

'_Thanks,' smiled Sora. 'We just moved in yesterday.'_

'_Oh, cool,' the girl said, tucking her windswept hair behind her ear. 'I'm your new neighbor then, I guess. I'm Kairi.' She held out her hand, and to her surprise both twins knelt and kissed it at the same time. 'You guys are sweet,' she said, giving a dramatically flattered look. Roxas grinned at his twin, who gave an identical grin in return._

'_I'm Roxas, and this is Sora, but you already knew that.'_


	2. Converse and Karaoke

AN: Okayyy, so this story is definitely longer! Huzzah! It has some raunchy kisses in it but nothing to worry about extremely… although I promise I'll put in some meaningless sex later. :)

I still don't own this, unfortunately. –sigh-

'Hey sex twins, enjoying the party?' Kairi giggled. Seeing their expressions, she gave a dramatic sigh. 'That's only because you don't know anyone here,' she said, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them toward the house. Inside somebody was singing karaoke. Up on the table was a tall redhead with teardrop tattoos on his cheeks, wearing normal baggy jeans that looked so amazing on him it should be illegal. He wore multiple belts and plain Converse. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his toned stomach and perfect skin. He finished the song and stepped from the table to tumultuous applause from the sugar-drunk audience. 'Axel!' called Kairi, waving in his direction. She looked exasperated. 'That idiot took his shirt off again… he gets so into karaoke.' Axel. The name floated around Roxas' head, engraving itself on his memory. The sex god without the shirt. His name is Axel.

Axel pressed through the crowd toward them. 'Hey, Ax, these are our new neighbors, Sora and Roxas.' She gestured to both of the twins in turn. 'Sex twins, this is my pervy older brother Axel. He was away with some friends the last few days, which is why you haven't seen him before. See ya!' She gave a thumbs up and skipped off to find some alcohol.

'Yo,' said Axel, giving the twins the same dazzling smile Kairi had given them when they first met. The twins looked him up and down and glanced at each other. In Sora's eyes were acceptance; in Roxas' eyes were something like guilt. Confused, Sora looked away, and Roxas looked up into the sexy redhead's green, catlike eyes. 'Hey, Axel.' He nodded. Axel gave him a mischievous grin. 'So I hear you two are like, together. That's pretty hot.'

'You don't know the half of it,' said Sora, and he pulled his twin into a needy kiss. Roxas whimpered, awed by the power of his normally shy copy. Sora surprised himself; he was the less outgoing of the two and normally didn't initiate the kisses. Axel forgotten, Sora pushed Roxas forcefully against a wall and pressed himself against him, holding Roxas' hands above them, pinning him. Roxas whimpered again, unsure. Of course, he knew Sora could be forceful if he wanted to be, but normally that was when they were alone. He'd never shown his aggressive side in public before.

'Oh. Uhm. Wow. Okay.'

Axel was dumbfounded. Here were these two incredibly hot twins, making out passionately right in front of him. His leather pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight. He shifted awkwardly in his Converse, kicking at something that wasn't there. Sora still hadn't let up and was kissing his twin with increased vigor every second.

'Okay, you guys, no need to have sex right here,' Axel managed to sound light and hide the fact that he was extremely turned on. Roxas gently pushed Sora off of him and gave him an affectionate peck on the lips. Sora was flushed. Roxas straightened his blue T-shirt and cleared his throat. There was a definite and embarrassing bulge in his baggy jeans.

'So, uhm, Axel. We met your older brother, Reno.'

_They had been talking for a while when Reno came out of the house next door. 'Hey, Kai, have you seen my-' He stopped short, seeing the twins. 'Hey. I'm Reno, Kairi's eldest brother.' He ruffled Kairi's hair and she grumbled in protest. The twins introduced themselves._

'_Hey, Kai, did you invite them to your party? They can meet everyone in the neighborhood there.' Reno turned to the twins. 'My little sis loves throwing large and extravagant parties that never involve parents and always involve smuggling in alcohol.' He grinned at them. He had the same mischievous smile as Kairi. His funky hairstyle was the same colour as her hair as well, but slightly lighter, and the tips of the spikes and the end of his ponytail were dyed coppery blonde. He was obviously just as stylish as Kairi, wearing a white shirt unbuttoned over a red logoed tee and dark, baggy jeans with red Converse. Roxas admired him discreetly, taking in his careless grace and easy stance._

'_So, what do you guys do for a good time, besides throwing large and extravagant parties?' Sora asked, shifting closer to his brother and taking his hand. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Reno, who glanced at his sister. Something in her face seemed to confirm his thoughts. He relaxed and looked back at them._

'_Yeah, there's a club in town all the cool people hang out in. They let you in even if you're a minor, but it depends who the bartender on duty is. Sometimes they won't sell you anything stronger than an Elixir. It's called Starfruit Club.' He grinned down at them. 'Another hangout is this cave everyone goes to. It's got a really stupid nickname, the secret spot or something. You won't ever catch a senior dead in that place, mostly freshmen and sophomores hang there.'_

'_Yeah, that's nice, Reno,' said Kairi, obviously annoyed that he was being condescending. 'Your watch is in the living room, you left it there last night after that "party" with Rikku.'_

'_Thanks, little sis,' he chuckled, ruffling her hair again. She pouted cutely as he swaggered toward the door._

'Oh, him. Yeah, he's okay, I guess. For an older brother, I mean.' Axel had managed to recover his usual cockiness. 'Looks like you got a problem there, Rox. I could always help you get rid of it.'

Roxas blushed. He had been thinking desperately of spiders, jellyfish and anything he thought might freak him out enough to make it go away. He wasn't one not to take bait though, so he looked up at Axel (he was definitely hotter than Reno). 'Oh? And just how would you go about doing that?' he purred, giving his twin a small smirk and sidling up to Axel.

'Well… I could always do… this…' Axel leaned closer to Roxas, then suddenly grabbed him, wrapping his arms around his chest and picking him up. He ran with Roxas through the door and into the yard, where he threw the poor blonde into the cold pool. Needless to say, Roxas' problem disappeared almost instantly.

Some people were laughing, but not spitefully. Roxas himself joined in, grinning up at Axel as Sora came to help him out of the pool. 'Good one, Axel,' he said, a mischievous gleam coming into his eyes, 'but now you have to help me get out of these wet clothes.'

Sora tugged on his twin's soaking tee. 'Uh, hey, Rox, can I talk to you?'

'Sure, Sor. Be with you in a minute, Axel.' Roxas gave his twin a confused look as Sora pulled him across the yard and into their own house's boundaries, jumping the small picket fence. Sora held Roxas close and pressed his forehead to his twin's, and they exchanged unsaid words. Sora let something he had been keeping from Roxas flow into Roxas' mind, and Roxas knitted his brow against Sora's. Sudden feelings of jealousy erupted between them, and they both thought the same things.

**I can't believe you're actually jealous that I like someone else.**

**I can't believe it, either. We've never really had anyone else but each other.**

**I know, which is why I can understand you're a little jealous.**

**A little?**

**You're still me and I'm still you. Don't tell me you aren't a little attracted to him.**

**I can't help it. If you like him, I like him. It's not fair. I want you to myself, but I want you to be happy because if you're happy, I'm happy.**

**I know, I know. I feel the same.**

**But I also know that even if you do like someone else, you still love me.**

**I do. I love you, Sora.**

**I love you, Roxas.**

Nothing was said at all, but they understood this by standing close and breathing as one. There was no way to differentiate between whose thoughts were whose, not really. They were one in the same in that instant, both thinking the same thing and something different, each hating and loving that they were so close.

Sora accepted that, as the two of them were one, they couldn't just have each other. It was selfish to assume that Roxas would only ever love him. It was a different kind of love, the way one knows and loves oneself; both of them were going to have to find the other kind of love elsewhere.

After changing into dry clothes, being dragged around by Axel to meet everybody at the party and drinking so much spiked punch he felt he was either going to pee or throw up or both, Sora was exhausted. A group of excited girls had gathered around him and Roxas, rallied by Kairi yelling out that there was a pair of hot twins who were new in town 'AND GUESS WHAT THEY'RE NOT AFRAID TO MAKE OUT WITH EACH OTHER AND THEY'RE **BOTH GUYS**'. The group consisted of all of the girls at the party; Kairi, cheerful and slightly tipsy; a silver-haired senior named Paine who cracked dry humor when drunk; three sisters named Yuna, Yuffie and Xion, all with dark hair and pale skin and really nice bodies; three other sisters, Rikku and Larxene who were the life and soul of the party and their younger sibling Namine who was timid but excited, all of them blonde; Tifa and her younger sister Marlene, who were quiet but not shy; Selphie and Olette, two boisterous brunette siblings that had been the people up on the karaoke table most; and a mysterious girl named Lulu who didn't say much but seemed interesting nonetheless. These twelve girls were crowded around the twins, urging them to make out because that would just be _so hot_ (although Paine, of course, was really quite reserved, and Lulu didn't say anything but obviously liked the idea). Sora was blushing and Roxas took his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. The guys were mostly standing around the edges of the room with drinks in their hands; the twins' brothers Cloud and Demyx, both of whom many of the girls were throwing interested looks [because Cloud is really sexy and Demyx is uber-cute, ahem]; Axel and Reno lounging in the plush chairs, Axel glancing toward Roxas without being too obvious; Sephiroth and Zexion, two silver-haired sex gods who were Paine's siblings, one of them very tall, the other quite short; Hayner, the only boy in the family of blonde girls, and the most uncomfortable-looking person at the party; Pence, a slightly chubby but very friendly boy who seemed to be the only really distinguishably straight guy in the house; and Denzel, Selphie and Olette's younger brother, who also had a distinct air of straightness about him.

AN: Alrighty, so everything's much easier now that you know who's at the party. Otherwise I'd randomly mention, like, LARXENE and you'd be like WHAT?! WHEN DID SHE GET THERE?!

-cough-

Yeahhhh… please review, I love reviews, they make my heart go all melty. :)


	3. Like Light Through Water

So here we are again! Hurrah for random kisses that have absolutely no point in the story :)

Anyway, just read the darned thing and like it.

'Hey, everyone!' Kairi was yelling, still wearing the ridiculous bunny suit that made her stand out terribly, 'These two are Sora and Roxas-'

'Which is which?' Rikku called, jumping up and down at the back of the crowd, trying to get a better look. Reno was checking out her ass and Axel slapped him up the side of his head. The other girls called out their agreements to Rikku's question.

'The brunette one is Sora, the blonde is Roxas!' Kairi hollered back, taking a large swig from an indistinguishable bottle.

'They're both equally hot!' yelled Yuffie, high-fiving Rikku. Behind them, Cloud shook his head and Demyx looked embarrassed. They had both accepted their brothers' unique relationship and even understood it, but it was still awkward to acknowledge that their brothers were incestuous (in a weird, not really understood by anyone else kind of way). It was awkward because people tended to assume that they were both gay [which they might be, depending on everyone's feedback, see the author's note (1)] and incestuous as well [which they definitely aren't because twincest is hot but Cloud and Demyx don't really work, plus, just ewwww].

By now, the cheering from the girls had reached fever pitch, and Roxas and Sora exchanged glances. It would embarrass Sora to no end, most likely, but it would give a bad first impression if they disappointed so many charming girls (and, Roxas noted, looking over at Axel, some charming guys, too).

'Alright, alright!' he hollered above their noise, and the girls faded to silence, shushing each other and giggling.

Roxas turned to his twin, and in the silence it was easy to pretend there was nobody else there. Sora looked up, and his eyes met with Roxas', two eyes exactly the same as his, both with the depth and azure coloring of the sea. Waves crashed in Sora's ears as his lips met Roxas', not in a deep, understanding kiss but in a passionate embrace as before. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him closer. Roxas groaned into the heated kiss and twined his fingers into Sora's hair, kissing back more passionately than before as their hips collided awkwardly. Sora mewled, craving more contact.

The girls broke out in loud cheers, jumping up and down excitedly. Kairi, Xion and Namine shared a look and all three mysteriously disappeared. Rikku caught Reno's eye and they went off somewhere into the back yard. Axel gave a heavy sigh and left the room, unnoticed by anyone. A figure in the shadows stirred, crossing his arms and shifting uncomfortably.

Finally the kiss ended. Both of the twins were pretty turned on but managed to hide it behind goofy smiles and mocking bows toward the cheering audience. Someone started the music back up and people soon drifted away. Roxas searched the room for Axel, but he didn't seem to be anywhere. Sora caught his eye and nodded. Roxas nodded back, thanking him for understanding, and went to search for Axel. Just as Sora was wondering what to do now, the figure in the shadows stirred again and came forwards into the light.

'Hey there, Sora,' he said. 'I was hoping to run into you.'

_It had been a good two days since the Strife family met Kairi's family before there was any sign of life from the house to their right. So far they had seen nothing, not so much as a twitching curtain or a half-open door. They even thought that perhaps the house was deserted, maybe nobody lived there, maybe it was up for sale or so derelict that nobody could live in it. Demyx amused them by coming up with long, detailed scenarios where gallant protagonists lived next door and despicable villains were thwarted by their good deeds. Eventually the mysterious heroes were forced to move away because of the antagonists and their evil, leaving the house empty and echoing and dusty._

_The first time the twins became aware of the presence of their right side neighbours was on a sunny Friday. Sora was in the back garden, trying to decide where to plant the herb garden. The garden was really for Demyx, who adored growing things and nurturing them until they flourished, but he had gone down to the local general store to pick up some fertilizer and Sora was stuck deciding on the best place to grow rosemary. The back garden was in surprisingly good repair; the flowerbeds were overflowing with colors and scents, the grass was a perfect emerald and the small porch was freshly painted in creamy white, some sort of vine climbing up its sides and dotting the walls with purple flowers. Roxas had gone into the twin's room, his head hurting because he had eaten too much 'Welcome to Destiny Islands' cake (courtesy of Kairi). Sora could feel the dull aching of it echoing in his head, his but not his. Roxas had fallen asleep and was dreaming about cake that was trying to kill him._

_Just then, he heard a terrifying roar sound from next door, a feral sound that sent shivers down his spine and awoke in him the primal urge to flee mindlessly or be eaten. Straightening warily from his position squatting among the roses, he began approaching the hedge separating his and his neighbor's house. Suddenly, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen jumped the tall hedge, falling from the sky and landing in a heap at his feet._

_Sora yelped and jumped back, then hurried forward to help the boy up. He looked into the mystery boy's eyes and gave a mental gasp. In Sora's mind, Roxas shifted, but Sora shut him out, not wanting to wake him._

_The boy in front of him definitely topped every boy he had ever seen, coming extremely close to Roxas' level. He was pale, but not unhealthily so, and had perfect skin, smooth and clear. His face, Sora decided, was as close to an angel's as anyone could ever get. His hair was shining silver and fell perfectly around his face, getting in his eyes in an ever-so-sexy way and falling to his shoulders. His eyes were the exact color that light made striking through water. His build was tall and slim, but toned, and the defined muscle showed under his white muscle tee. He was wearing plain, loose jeans and black converse along with some simple accessories like a plain white sweatband on his left wrist and a single metal stud in one ear._

'_I'm- I'm sorry,' he stuttered, and his voice was so sexy Sora wanted to die right there. He's perfect, Sora decided, and as he is perfect there's no way we'll ever be together._

'_Hey, it's alright.' Sora found his voice after a few moments of silence. 'I'd jump a hedge, too, if someone yelled at me like that.'_

'_Hah, yeah, that was my brother, Sephiroth,' the boy said. 'He found out I'd been in his room. It was only to search for… uhm, well, never mind. The point is he hates it when people go into his room. He doesn't even let our mom in there to do the cleaning, he does it all himself.' The silver-haired sex god paused and studied Sora. Sora was impressed in the easy way that this boy started conversations with a complete stranger whose hedge he fell over. 'Hey, you're new here, right? I'm Riku. In case you hadn't cottoned on, I live next door.' He gave Sora a heart-melting grin and extended his hand._

_Sora took it and felt as though a lightning bolt had passed through his body. 'Sora. Good to meet you,' he said, trying valiantly for a smile, but his emotions were numb._

_The conversation that followed lasted a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to Sora; the normal, friendly questions were asked ('Where did you live before you came here?' 'How are you liking the neighborhood?' 'Are you still struggling with all the random boxes?') and the friendly and hesitant answers were given ('Oh, in Twilight Town. Yeah, it was really nice there, but we lived around Sunset Hill and there isn't really much to do there.' 'It's really great, I love living near the sea.' 'Nah, we'll get over it.'). Soon, much sooner than Sora would have liked, Riku deemed it safe to go back to his house and bid Sora farewell, jumping the hedge with much grace._

_Sora felt guilty and oddly empty. He loved Roxas, but he was extremely attracted to Riku. It was wrong of him. At the same time, he felt like a hypocrite, but he wasn't sure in what way. Incredibly confused and guilty, he slumped into the house and up the stairs, entering his and Roxas' room almost silently and padding over to their bunk beds. He focused on hiding his meeting with Riku and hid it in a part of his mind inaccessible to Roxas. Hiding his guilt, Sora snuggled up against his twin, who woke just long enough to give a small sound of childish delight and snuggle back._

AN: Anywhoooo… :D

Okay, the thing is, I personally love Cloud as being straight. However, I realise people do love Cloud x Sephy hot hate sex. The thing is, I don't, so I'm gonna go with straight. I'm on the hedge with Demyx, though; should he end up with Zexion or like, Xigbar? Just tell me what you think because I really can't decide if he should end up straight or gay. –OH THE INNER TURMOIL-

Review, pleeeeeaaaaase!!!


	4. Pink Ribbons and Blue Moons

AN: Wheee! Wow, I'm really inconsistent when it comes to formatting my fanfics. It's only my own fault, anyway. :)

Just a quick thankies to Mahi-Mahi who inspired me to write the Cloud x Marlene scene. :D

'Oh, hey, Riku,' Sora mumbled, looking down at the ground. He felt unimportant when in the presence of this beautiful being. 'Hey. So I guess your brother didn't maim you.'

'Nah, but he damn well tried.' Riku chuckled lightly. 'You seem kind of awkward. Come have a drink.'

'Oh, uhm… I think I've reached my limit. If I have any more alcohol, you'll have to carry me home.' Sora made a brave attempt at humor that seemed passable to Riku.

'Oh, I wouldn't mind doing that,' Riku grinned down at him. Sora looked up and into his eyes, properly, for the first time, and Riku looked back, properly, for the first time, too.

Meanwhile, outside, Roxas felt an overflow of feelings from Sora that involved a sort of mental simile; like light striking through water.

He found Axel by the gate, leaning against it, smoking. He had put his shirt back on, a plain baggy white one. He pushed his fringe back nervously and started forward. Axel didn't turn around, but neither did he walk away.

'Hey, uh, Axel, I just wanted-'

Suddenly, the cigarette was on the ground being stamped out by Axel's Converse, Axel's fingers were threading through Roxas' hair and Axel's lips were on Roxas' mouth. Roxas gave a small sound of surprise that was cut short when Axel managed to part his lips. Axel kissed Roxas fiercely, and Roxas received a strong rush of feelings, mostly ending in 'and OH MY GOD HE'S KISSING ME WHAT DO I DO'. This was definitely not like kissing Sora. It was so very, very different. It was almost better. Axel cupped Roxas' face and alternated between tender kisses and harsh, ravishing ones. Roxas was lost, and could do no more than twine his arms around Axel's waist and stand on tiptoe to rest one hand in the redhead's fiery locks. Axel tasted like cigarette smoke, alcohol and cinnamon, tasting like sin and magic and everything good and bad, everything special and normal, that Roxas had ever loved. Finally the kiss ended and Roxas took a breath after definitely not breathing for a good five minutes. Axel gave him a cocky grin and disappeared into the night, leaving a very confused Roxas, still high on the charge that Axel left buzzing around his body.

Sora coughed into his drink, having inhaled some of it during the intense rush of feelings from Roxas. Riku and himself were stretched out on a sofa, alcohol in hand. Technically, Sora, at sixteen, definitely shouldn't be drinking, but he knew what he could take (he learnt the hard way from a really crazy party in Sunset Hill's club, the Eighth Wonder). Assuring Riku he was fine, he decided this would be his very last alcoholic beverage [alcohol kills, kids].

Cloud was outside. Roxas was with Axel, Sora was with Riku and Demyx was inside surrounded by a group of girls as he showed them his party tricks, mostly involving beer, coins and a generously donated pair of lacy underwear, but Cloud was outside.

Ever since _she_ died… _she_ was perfect and he had loved her with his entire being, a love so strong he didn't know he was capable of it. And then she died-

_-and the sounds around them faded away. 'That's…' Cloud struggled to find a word, but he became mute and his voice rattled to a stop. 'I… I don't… that's impossible…'_

'_No, Cloud. It wasn't… she didn't… you couldn't have done anything.'_

_He didn't want to hear those words. He didn't want to know, he didn't want to understand anything; his blood rushed in his ears and he fell to his knees-_

-he opened his eyes and sucked in cool night air, and from his kneeling position fell back against the wall so he was leaning against it, near the door. The light from the room beyond made a rectangle of yellow on the grass. He was still clutching his head, crumpling his perfect blonde spikes, when he heard her. He started and whipped his head around to face her, his body tensing, ever alert as usual.

'_Oh,' she said, having stumbled outside into the cool night air. 'Sorry.' She gave a shy, apologetic face, noting his tension. 'I was just looking for some peace and quiet, but I'll go… hey, aren't you new? I've heard-_

-a bit about you,' she pierced him with her eyes, looking down on him from where she stood silhouetted in the block of light from the kitchen. She considered him for a moment, taking in his crumpled white t-shirt and dark jeans and sneakers, his ruffled hair and his blue eyes, his position leaning against the wall with one arm resting on his knee.

'There's something you need to let go of,' she whispered, her eyes widening, her voice full of profound meaning.

'I…' he failed to speak. He knew he needed to let go of _her_. What use was it, holding on to a memory? He was only hurting those around him. His brothers would often tell him to cheer up, but how could he when he hurt so much just breathing? He knew that by being so sad and quiet he saddened his family and made them worry, but it was so difficult to forget her smiling face and warm eyes, her-

The girl in front of him was giving him a look, the exact same look _she _used to give him, and then she looked down pointedly toward her ankle.

When she startled him he had unconsciously grabbed it, holding it with a vice-like grip.

Cloud's thoughts all turned too 'wow that's embarrassing' and he paled. Her ankle was smooth and pale and his face burned red. He mumbled an apology and released her, withdrawing his arm into the shadow. The girl sat down on the kitchen step, still bathed in light. 'The party's really crazy, right? I just wanted to get away from it.' She leaned against the door frame, facing him, and looked at the stars. 'I hope you don't mind me sharing your silence.'

'It's okay,' Cloud said, and he realised it was. Normally he liked to be alone to brood, but he almost welcomed her company. He studied her from the corner of his eye and realised she was young, about thirteen or fourteen, caught somewhere between a girl and a woman; her body had the beginnings of curves but she was still slim and rather flat. She was wearing a simple white tank top and jean shorts with intricate white detailing sown on and pale blue sandals. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a loose braid and she had tied a pink ribbon around it. She pierced him with her brown eyes once more. He didn't look away, unabashed at having been caught examining her. She didn't blush, nor did she give any acknowledgement that he had been staring. Before she could speak, Cloud interrupted her.

'You look like a girl I used to know.'

'Oh?' The girl tilted her head ever so slightly to the side.

'Yeah.' Cloud looked away. 'You wouldn't happen to know an Aerith, would you?'

The girl shook her head. 'Nah, sorry. It's a pretty name, though.' She smiled at him. 'I got stuck with a boring name. Marlene.' She put out a slender hand in a mock-posh way, giving him an imperious look that was betrayed by the smile in her eyes, the same smile _she _used to get in _her_ eyes. Cloud took her hand and kissed it in a jokingly gentlemanly way. She faked flattery, withdrawing her hand and fluttering her eyelashes, acting for all the world like every other teenage girl on the island. He smiled properly for the first time in a long while. 'Cloud.'

Pleeeease review

I hope I don't lose the incredibly few readers I had because of the whole Cloud x Marlene thing. Yes, I know she's way younger than him, and I know that's not okay for a lot of people, but I adore it. So there. I even managed to keep myself from putting their exact age difference in there (in the game, Cloud is actually 15 years older than her… which would have been hot to write, but create too many plot holes for the story to work).

Keep reading and writing


	5. Black Cloaks and Silver Idols

AN: Okay! I need to get this chapter out of the way now. So here goes!

They gathered around the altar, chanting a soft and rhythmic chant that echoed around the room. They wore sleek, black leather coats with silver chains around the front zip [think Organization XIII coats!]. Their hoods were up, concealing their faces. There were no lights in the room; instead, candles were melted to every available surface. Shadow danced with wavering light, creating strange shapes on the walls and floor. The altar had an intricate metal idol depicting a beautiful woman with her hair flowing around her and multiple tentacle-like limbs extending from her back. She was holding a globe in one hand and a katana in another. The coated men continued chanting, and one stood and spread his arms; the chanting came to an abrupt halt and he spoke.

'Mother Jenova welcomes you.'

The men kneeled in front of the altar and the speaker stood on the raised platform facing them, his arms still spread, his head tilted back. His face was in shadow.

'We give ourselves, mind, body and soul, to You and Your will forever, Mother.'

'We are yours,' the men echoed.

'We give our family and friends although they do not know it.'

'Our family and friends are yours.'

'We give our time and lives.'

'Our lifetime is yours.'

The speaker lowered his arms slowly and observed those gathered. There were about five or six there in total, prostrate before the rough concrete altar.

'Brothers.' The word echoed around the room. 'The Reunion approaches. With this sacred day comes our annual display of love for Mother. By giving a sacrifice, we can shortly become one with Jenova and achieve divinity.' His voice became full of reverence. 'Our Mother has so much love for us that she would deign to grant us near invincibility.' He became still, and his voice flowed across the silent room like wine.

'But what do we need, brothers?'

'A sacrifice.' Those gathered answered.

'Correct! And whom shall we sacrifice?'

'One who is pure, holy and unspoiled, as our Mother is and always will be. One who will keep Mother all-powerful and keep us in her favor.'

'In short,' the speaker said, spreading his arms again, his voice deadly and soft now, 'a virgin.'

AN: There we go! Huzzah for sub-plots!

I promise some hot twincest in the next chapter. In fact, expect more sex than ever coming up! Yay!


	6. Dreams and Watchers

Hi, guys! I know this chapter was supposed to have some smut or something, but I'm afraid I've had to delete my smut! Oh no! So instead, here's a very basic outline of what happens. Yeah, this is halfass, I apologise. I'm looking for a way around it, don't worry...

So, there's a smut scene involving Sora and Roxas, and then Axel kind of... joins in. .

And there's a hooded black figure that none of them see crouched on the windowsill that fades into the night...

Dun dun duuuuuun.... yeah, any way, working on getting this put up elsewhere, as well as my other stories which I've been told are too smutty. Hmmm. Maybe adultfiction? IDK, I'll sort it out though, promise.

Sorry again!!!

-3chiaroscurra


	7. Lightning and Oranges

AN: Well it seems I have at least one reader, which is good. Seriously, if you're reading, just click that little button down there and tell me that you are. I'll update much faster knowing there's somebody who actually reads my fanfics. Seriously, it's like, five minutes of your time to tell me you read my smut and you kind of like it kthanxbai. That's all I need.

Keep reading!

Axel had long since jumped over to his own house.

How awkward, he thought to himself. And that was a problem, because he was never awkward. Normally, he was a sex god that was the polar opposite of awkward.

Hmmm.

How to fix this…?

So, it's one thing watching your neighbours (who are really hot twins) going at it like rabbits through your window. But joining in?

That's just wrong.

Axel has a strong personality. He realises this can tend to frighten people off. But when he saw that infernal blonde with those huge eyes… he suddenly didn't want him to go away.

Axel wanted him to stay.

So, just to show he meant business (and that kissing him definitely isn't like kissing your twin), Axel molested the blonde's lips. Those freaking gorgeous, plump lips, almost like a girl's.

So, so awkward.

It was raining.

Reno glanced out his window at the storm-grey sky. He was in his baggy pajama pants and a plain white shirt with his dark pajama top open over it. He lay back against his pillow and lazily raised his phone to eye level.

_I'm coming over._

He smirked and reached toward his bedside table drawer, opening it to reveal a multitude of condoms: ribbed, flavored, frilled, colored, glow-in-the-dark, you name it, he had it. He continued reading:

_No, don't even think about it. Close that drawer right now._

He sighed. She knew him too well.

Right on time, there was a tap on his window. A girl was crouched on the thin ledge of his windowsill, looking terrified.

He got up to open the window for her. Outside, lightning flashed and thunder crashed and the girl screamed. The window flew open and she fell into his arms, burying her face in his shirt and clutching at his sleeves. Surprised, he wrapped himself around her and shut the window gently. He guided her to the bed and pulled her down on to his lap, throwing the blanket covers over both of them. The girl cuddled closer under the covers, holding him tight.

'Rikku,' he said softly, still bemused.

'I'm scared of lightning,' she murmured, burying her face deeper into his shirt and smelling his smell. Reno was very aware that her tiny blue nightgown was soaking and her hands were freezing and her spunky blonde hair was matted down to her head. She was still beautiful, he decided, and held her closer. She was always beautiful.

'I didn't know,' he said quietly.

'Yeah,' she whispered, squeaking slightly and clutching at his sleeves again as lightning made jagged streaks across the sky. 'When I was little, I was attacked by a Fiend and my brother shot a lightning spell at it… but it hit me instead.' She managed a light chuckle which ended quickly as thunder rumbled angrily in the small block of sky visible through the window. 'Been afraid of it ever since…'

'I'm sorry…' he said. It was strange: mostly, they just had sex. Really, really good sex. But lately… he'd wanted more than sex. He'd wanted more than just her body. He'd wanted her mind and soul, too, and he wanted to give her his in return. Damn it, he thought. I'm going soft. Reading too many of my sister's romance novels ever since the library closed. I'm falling in love.

Rikku gave a small scream as the loudest rumble of thunder yet rolled across the sky and lightning lit up the room, making jagged lines against the angry grey clouds.

'SShhh.' Reno hugged her closer, one hand around her waist, the other in her soft hair. She smelled like oranges and lemons, floral and tangy and sweet, the scent rising from her damp hair and clothes.

'SShhh,' he said again, gently kissing her forehead. 'It'll be okay. I'm here.'

'Yeah,' she whispered again, her soft lips grazing his. 'I know.'

Damn.

I guess the baseball game is canceled, Olette thought, staring at the sky. It's a shame. Everyone was really looking forward to it.

She typed a quick text to Kairi.

_When will the game be?_

The reply was fast as ever. That girl kept her phone with her always.

_It's rescheduled for tomorrow, I've already sent the texts to everyone._

Sure enough, her phone vibrated a second later with the standard message sent to everyone telling them of the new time. Olette continued reading.

_Can you believe it's only two more weeks until school starts? I can feel the autumn already, brrr._

Yeah, I can believe it, she thought. She typed a reply.

_Have you done your summer homework yet? You know, the stupid essay we have to write on like, anything?_

She received a reply almost instantly.

_Are you crazy?! How can you be thinking of homework at a time like this?! There are two gorgeous new twins. We need to be getting them together with people, get to know them. I've seen the way Sora looks at Riku. But… Riku doesn't seem interested. What do we do?_

Olette decided to let the homework slide for now. But she had a really great idea for it: she would write a paper on the weird urban legends and rumors that were circulating around the Islands, investigate them, see if they were true. And she knew the perfect homework partner: the adorable Pence, for whom she harbored a small and secret crush since first grade when he threw himself in front of a speeding mud pie and dirtied his favourite shirt for her. Sure, he was a bit on the chubby side, but Olette thought it was cute. Besides, chubby boys are always so thankful…

She blushed and brought herself out of those thoughts. Pence was into conspiracy theories and weird myths, stuff like that, and she knew he would just love to investigate the Islands' urban legends. And she would do it all with him. *love*

She refocused on the message and punched in a reply.

_Kairi, you know what happened the last time you tried getting involved in people's love lives. I mean, poor Zexion. Either way, you should at least ask Sora before you go around telling people how available and hot he is._

_Whatever_, Kairi replied. _Either way, I'm inviting all the girls around for a Disney movie marathon. Huzzah! Bring The Lion King!_

Fine… but what are the guys going to do all day? Olette typed, glancing at the sky outside her window. A chilly wind was blowing and it was still pouring with rain. In the distance, the ocean was churning, the water ridged with white crests, spray being whipped into the air by the fierce wind. The palms lining the shoreline were being bent to impossible angles, but they were strong and flexible like bamboo and stubbornly refused to snap under the brute force of the gale.

_Don't know, don't care_, came Kairi's message instantly. _Just bring popcorn and be here at 10._

Olette sighed and didn't bother answering. Once Kairi had her mind set on something, nothing could deter her. Everyone liked her, nevertheless. The girl was just so happy all the time. Lucky, she thought, and turned to stare out her window again at the moody clouds.

AN: Wheee! Fluff, thank ye, thank ye. I enjoy fluff immensely. So, yeah. I'm doing the sad thing and begging, here. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are like, my life juice. I LIVE off of reviews.

Much love, keep reading! :D


End file.
